


灯塔

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 意识流, 摸鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“庄生梦蝶”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 就是看了《灯塔》的预告片啥的脑内突然有的画面，电影的正片我还没看过（去年错过了上映，现在正在等蓝光过几天到货）
> 
> 所以就，随便写的，若是意外押中了什么剧情，那算我nb【】
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

在这一方狭小阴湿的天地呆了这么久，自己的精神果然还是失常了吗——甚至，她都不记得“这么久”到底是多久了。

一周？一个月？三五年？好像并没有什么差别。“时间”这种概念，最没有意义了。

Rey忽然一丁点都想不起来了，她为什么会接下这么个工作，来这种偏僻得要死的海崖看守灯塔，和另一位大了自己许多的沉闷男人。是啊，她明明刚成年，正是花季年华，是最青春明艳的年纪……为什么要来这里，这个只有黑白灰的地方。

不知道，仿佛这一切都没有起点。她所能追溯到的最远的记忆，也只停留在自己与Ben于灯塔下互道“初次见面，你好”的那天。

啊，Ben，Ben Solo，就是那个“沉闷男人”，她的“同事”，也是这里除她以外唯一的活人……可是现在，她觉得，Ben好像——并不是个活“人”。

在这一方狭小阴湿的天地呆了这么久，自己的精神果然还是失常了吗——甚至，她都不记得“这么久”到底是多久了。

一周？一个月？三五年？好像并没有什么差别。“时间”这种概念，最没有意义了。

不知道，仿佛这一切都没有起点。她所能追溯到的最远的记忆……不对，停——刚刚这几句话，自己是不是已经在脑袋里“说”过一次了？

……

所以，自己是疯了，没错吧？呼……疯了就好，疯了就好，那眼前的这一切就不是真的了，而是幻觉，都是幻觉——

正趴在她身上狠狠进出的这个男人，并不是真的变成了人鱼。

都是假的……全都是假的。是缺氧，是高潮时窒息的快感，是瓢泼大雨淋在脸上模糊了双眼。

他们当然会做了。这鬼地方只有他们两个，滚到一起难道不是迟早的事？只不过恰好是今天了罢了，恰好是飓风来临的前夕。

虽然应该只是一场虚妄的幻象，但……他的尾巴，可真漂亮啊。与他赤裸的上半身相匹配地健壮，整齐排布着的黑色鳞片会在每次灯塔照射过来时反着它刺眼的强光。还有男人身下的那道裂缝，开在鱼尾的部分上，周围的黑鳞为那根狰狞的性器让出了道路，又在它凶恶地撞回她的腿间时一同碾磨着入口的软肉为虎作伥……

高潮。

无尽的、恐怖的高潮。

死亡一般地、毁灭一般地高潮。

分不清了，到底是雨水还是爱液……对啊，话说回来，现在这种天气，为什么非要在海滩上，为什么不回灯塔内的休息室里？尽管，这样也挺刺激的。

唔……是终于弄出来了吗？还挺烫的……呃，他这么盯着她干嘛？他——

“我愿意跟你走，Rey，求你带我一起走……”

啊？这男人在说什么？没头没脑的……还突然俯下身子亲吻她的颈侧，左右两边换着吮吸……等一下，等等，为什么自己会随着他此刻的行径一阵一阵地无法呼吸？不能碰颈侧，不能碰……颈侧、颈侧——

颈侧，有鳃。

她的鳃。

哦对。她才是。

再看一眼身下……嗯，是他拥有着人类的双腿。

所以方才那个，是失神时的臆想吗？那不错嘛，自己的眼光果然没的说——这个Ben Solo，的确美味。不过，看看这个孤独的灯塔看守人有多狼狈，看看他憋了多少：已经满到溢出的白浆都弄脏了她的鳞片。

这男人可算是走大运了，她的尾巴可是极其罕见的金色，一点瑕疵都没有。

那么，等Ben被转化成人鱼后，他的尾巴会是黑色的吗——就像幻觉里看到的那样。


End file.
